A wheelchair is a necessary device for a maimed person or certain patients.
The prior art consists of a folding wheelchair which has been developed to reduce the requirement for storage space as shown in FIG. 5. This folding wheelchair commonly includes two side frames which connect the steering front wheels (b) with the main rear wheels (a). A pair of pedals are secured to the frames for supporting a patient's feet. Between the two main rear wheels are mounted a set of telescopic cross members (d), while the seat and back are installed above the cross members (d). When not used, the folding wheelchair can be folded up for storage via telescoping the cross members (d) into shorter members.
Conventional folding wheelchair can provide convenient application for the patients. However, some drawbacks still exist therein. For example, the seat height is fixed, and therefore it can not be commonly used by a tallish or shortish person. Additionally, the seat height sometimes needs adjustment according to different conditions even for the same user. For instance, the user may need to get close to the ground to pick up something or otherwise require a higher level to take or operate some article.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a wheelchair with a height-adjustable seat to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: